A sonserina
by SakuraRin2
Summary: Haillee: Nós não escolhemos as pessoas amadas... Elas nos escolhem! Se for para lutar e matar por um grande amor, eu irei até o fim! Valorizo minhas amigas e amo minha família! E quem quiser fazer algo contra eles, será cruelmente castigado! Essa sou eu. Essa é Haillee Evans.
1. Cap 1: Apresentações

Cap. 1: Apresentações

A garota estava sentada tranquilamente, em um dos bancos do vagão da sonserina. Era linda, tinha olhos verdes que brilhavam intensamente; seus cabelos que eram castanhos e ondulados pediam até cintura. Ela tinha uma altura mediana, mas suas botas eram altas o suficiente para disfarçar isso; usava, também, uma roupa trouxa: calça legging preta e blusa longa e colada ao corpo, branca; na mão esquerda no dedo anelar tinha um belo anel solitário de ouro e com uma bela pedra de diamante.

Seu nome era Haillee eela tinha 15 anos de idade. Antes de ir para Hogwarts, Haillee estudava em _Beauxbatons, academia de magia. Ela gostava de lá, mas quando sua tia mudou-se para Londres ela não teve outra escolha senão trocar de colégio. Fora criada sua vida inteira por sua avó e sua tia, mas como sua avó morava no Japão ela ficava com sua tia durante o ano letivo. Seus pais foram mortos pelo Lorde das Trevas. Ela não entendia o porquê de esconderem o motivo daquilo, mas sua avó se recusava a contar e sua tia também. Agora lá estava ela em um vagão de uma casa para qual não sabia se realmente ia, mas que era mais preferível no momento. _

_Quando percebeu que estavam entrando pessoas lá ela fingiu que estava lendo, mas observava atentamente cada um deles. Uma garota entrou praticamente grudada a um loiro alto de rosto fino muito bonito, mas arrogante. Entraram também dois rapazes que pareciam ser protetores do loiro pelo jeito como estavam, pareciam armários de tão largos. Entrou depois um garoto negro muito bonito, ele conversava com o garoto loiro:_

_Haillee Pov._

_- Como foram as férias, Draco?_

- Normais...

O loiro chamado Draco parecia não querer conversar, mas lançava olhares na minha direção a intervalos curtos de tempo. A garota grudada a ele olhou para mim e falou rudemente:

- Ei, quem é você?

Apenas olhei para ela e baixei a cabeça para a revista. Eu não queria responder, não daria certo!

- Eu estou falando com você?

- Eu sei, mas não sou obrigada a responder! - Falei com desdém.

- Vai se arrepender! – Ela puxou a varinha e veio em minha direção ficando de frente para mim.

- É mesmo? – Perguntei desdenhosamente, eu adorava falar assim com pessoas como ela.

Ela ficou com o rosto vermelho de raiva, mas antes que pudesse lançar um feitiço eu a desarmei.

Ela ficou olhando-me com os olhos arregalados, enquanto eu levantava e sussurrava em seu ouvido:

- Não me provoque nem brinque comigo, senão transformarei sua vida num inferno!

Sai dali o mais rápido possível, pois não queria que meu mau gênio me arrumasse problemas antes mesmo das aulas começarem.

Nenhum vagão estava vazio, mas eu encontrei um que tinha apenas três pessoas.

- Com licença, eu posso ficar aqui? Os outros vagões estão cheios. – Perguntei timidamente.

- Claro! – Respondeu um garoto com os olhos tão verdes quanto os meus e os cabelos escuros e desarrumados.

- Obrigada!

Sentei-me perto da garota de cabelos castanhos e volumosos, de frente para um ruivo.

- Qual é o seu nome? – Perguntou a garota.

- Ah, desculpe ser tão mal-educada. Meu nome é Haillee Evans!

- Eu sou Hermione Granger!

- Eu sou Ronald Weasley!

- E eu sou Harry Potter!

Eu sabia que ela era "O famoso" Harry Potter, mas seria muita falta de educação expor minha surpresa.

- Prazer em conhecê-los! Poderiam me dar uma informação? – Perguntei acanhada, sabia que se eles fossem amigos daquele garoto aquilo seria péssimo.

- Sim! – responderam juntos.

- Bom, eu me acomodei no vagão da sonserina, porque era o mais vazio, mas lá me desentendi com uma garota. Poderiam me dizer quem é ela? Sabe, ela tem cabelos castanhos e anda grudada num loiro chamado Draco?

- Sim, sabemos quem são. – Respondeu Hermione com uma expressão que sugeria não gostar nem um pouco deles.

- A garota é Pansy Parkinson. – Falou Harry.

- E o garota Draco Malfoy! – Falou Ronald acidamente.

- Obrigada pela informação! – respondi me lembrando da cena de minutos antes.

- Mas, porque você quer saber quem são eles? – Perguntou Hermione.

- Bom, a tal Pansy tentou me lançar um feitiço quando não respondi uma pergunta que ela fez, mas eu a desarmei antes que ela pudesse pensar em qualquer palavra.

- O que ela perguntou? – Falou Harry assustado.

- Meu nome, mas eu não quis responder não gostei do tom arrogante e mandão dela.

Elas riram, provavelmente também não gostavam dela. Depois de um tempo entrou uma garota loira de olhar sonhador.

- Olá! – falou ela.

- Oi Luna. – disse Harry.

- Olá Luna! – falaram Ronald e Hermione.

Ela sentou ao meu lado e me olhou curiosamente.

- Olá, meu nome é Haillee!

Conversamos todos durante boa parte da viagem, mas tínhamos que trocar de roupa e eu precisava voltar àquele maldito vagão.

Chegando lá encontrei todos conversando e já tinham trocado as roupas comuns pelas vestes. Segui direto para o meu malão e estava tirando minhas vestes quando Draco Malfoy se aproximou e sussurrou no meu ouvido:

- A senhorita acabou de conseguir uma detenção por ter atacado uma aluna!

- Bom, eu não vejo porque ganhar uma detenção por me defender da "aluna"! – O encarei desafiadora enquanto ele sorria maliciosamente.

- Sou monitor e decido as regras por aqui! – Falou Draco sorrindo como se tivesse vencido o diálogo.

- Na verdade você deve seguir regras e aplicá-las nos alunos, mas se você quer abusar do poder...

Como um aceno rápido de varinha lancei a azaração Furnunculus na Pansy que ria alto enquanto Draco anunciava minha detenção. Agora ela estava com o rosto coberto de furúnculos e o garoto negro lindo estava sobressaltado com minha atitude. Draco Malfoy estava com os olhos abertos e a boca escancarada.

- Pronto! Saiba que você me obrigou a isso uma vez que tentou abusar de seus poderes. Pelo menos agora eu tenho motivos para ganhar uma detenção, e fique sabendo que eu não tenho problemas com isso desde que não seja injustamente. Com licença, preciso me trocar!

Dessa vez levei o meu malão comigo. No caminho troquei de roupa e me dirigi ao vagão da grifinória para me sentar com meus novos amigos.

- Olá de novo!


	2. Cap 2: A seleção

- Olá! – Falou Harry.

- Você decidiu ficar conosco de vez? – Perguntou Hermione agradavelmente. Eu estava começando a gostar dela.

- Sim, acho que se eu continuasse lá conseguiria outra detenção! – Falei enquanto colocava o malão no compartimento.

- Você ganhou uma detenção? De quem? – Perguntou Hermione surpresa.

- Draco Malfoy me deu uma detenção há poucos minutos. – Falei simplesmente.

- Mas por quê? – Quis saber Harry.

- Bom, assim que cheguei lá ele me falou que eu ganharia uma detenção por ter atacado uma aluna. Daí eu disse que ele não poderia abusar do poder porque eu apenas me defendi dela, mas também notei que pelo seu olhar ele tinha cartas na manga, então eu realmente ataquei uma "aluna"! – Respondi explicando resumidamente a história. – Não façam essas caras, pois eu não tenho medo de ganhar detenções nem problemas em realizá-las, desde que eu tenha motivos dos quais eu me orgulhe!

- Você sabe que arrumou problemas com eles não é? – perguntou Ronald. Ele parecia ser medroso.

- Não tenho medo deles, Ronald. Sei me virar muito bem.

- Você veio de que colégio? – Perguntou Harry repentinamente.

- _Beauxbatons, academia de magia. – falei normalmente._

_- Porque saiu de lá? – perguntou Hermione surpresa._

_- Minha tia se mudou e Hogwarts virou uma opção mais prática._

_Todos ficaram calados a partir dali e assim seguiram até o final da viagem. Quando finalmente chegamos, eu os segui para fora do trem até uma carruagem próxima onde sentamos juntos. Eu estava nervosa com relação à seleção._

_- Quais são os critérios para a seleção das casas? – perguntei de repente. _

_- Na grifinória preza-se a coragem; – começou Hermione. – na corvinal a sagacidade; na sonserina a astúcia e na lufa-lufa a generosidade._

_- Apesar de que na sonserina só tem bruxos maus. – falou Ronald._

_- Ronald, se eu fosse para a sonserina, como você me julgaria? Lembre-se de que você chegou a me conhecer. – falei séria._

_- Bom, eu procuraria ter cuidado com relação a você, sei lá, vai que o lado negro fala mais alto, pode ser perigoso. – ele sorria feito um idiota._

_-Rony! – Chamou Hermione irritada._

_- Sabe você não parece tão esperto como eu pensei. – Falei simplesmente, encerrando qualquer assunto comigo._

- Já está lendo os livros para as aulas? - perguntei a Hermione, tentando ignorar Ronald.

- Sim! - falou ela.

- Você não gosta de ler? - perguntou Harry.

- Sim eu gosto, mas prefiro ler os livros do colégio depois da primeira aula de cada professor.

- Por que? - quis saber Hermione.

- Gosto de saber como explicam os professores. Dependendo deles eu vejo se preciso ou não estar lendo os livros. - ela pareceu não entender. Tentei ser mais prática. - Deixa eu ser mais clara. Se o professor for daqueles que a aula não sai da minha cabeça, eu apenas reviso os assuntos no final do dia. Se ele não for, bom daí eu tenho que me manter adiantada.

- Legal! - exclamou Harry.

_Não demorou muito para que chegássemos ao castelo. Era muito bonito e acolhedor, principalmente agora que chovia intensamente. Saímos juntos da carruagem e seguimos para dentro. Havia na porta do salão comunal um homes alto de cabelos negros e oleosos. Credo parecia que ele não se lavava!_

_- Você é a senhorita Haillee Evans, imagino! – Falou ele desdenhosamente._

_- Exatamente. E quem é o senhor? – Perguntei rude._

_Ele crispou os lábios e falou:_

_- Apenas me siga!_

_E deu as costas. Fechei a cara, não gostava de pessoas mal-educadas, mas o segui._

_- Você será a primeira da seleção, já que não está entrando para o primeiro ano e sim o quinto. – falou ele desdenhosamente. De novo. Que saco!_

_- Está bem! – respondi apenas._

_Chegamos numa escada que dava para o salão de jantar e nos dirigimos _à escada que dava para a mesa onde ficavam os professores.

_- Boa noite, senhorita Evans! – Falou o homem de longas barbas e cabelos brancos. Eu sabia quem era ele._

_- Boa noite, Dumbledore! – sorri. Ele era tão simpático!_

_- Espere um momento querida!_

_- Claro!_

_Ele saiu de perto de mim junto com o professor mal-educado, quase ao mesmo tempo chegou uma bruxa seguida por jovens alunos meio assustados e admirados._

_- Senhorita Haillee Evans? – Perguntou ela._

_- Sim, sou eu! _

_- Eu sou Minerva _McGonagall, professora de transfiguração e também a vice-diretora. – Falou ela rapidamente.

- Prazer!

- Prazer também! Acho que já sabe que será a primeira a passar pela seleção, certo?

- Sim, me informaram!

- Ótimo!- Ela acenou sutilmente para Dumbledore.

- Boa noite, - começou Dumbledore a falar para todos no salão comunal, que logo ficaram em silêncio. – daremos início à seleção, mas antes gostaria de apresentar a senhorita Haillee Evans! Suba querida. – acrescentou ele mais baixo.

Meus olhos estavam arregalados pela surpresa, mas eu não era covarde, então me dirigi a ele.

- A senhorita Haillee foi transferida para Hogwarts. Antes ela estudava no colégio _Beauxbatons, academia de magia. Neste caso, ela deverá passar pela seleção como os outros alunos, mas por estar iniciando Hogwarts no quinto ano ela será a primeira. Espero que todos a respeitem, pois a senhorita Haillee é uma ótima bruxa._

_Ele parou de falar e acenou para que eu sentasse no banco que estava entre nós. A professora Minerva se aproximou e colocou o chapéu na minha cabeça. _

_"__Interessante, - falou o chapéu. – vejo muita coragem, sim muita. Mas também vejo outras qualidades dignas da Sonserina. Vejo astúcia, sagacidade, muita coragem, mas vejo arrogância, desdém, petulância, desejo de vingança... É melhor que seja: __**Sonserina!"**_

_Quando o chapéu seletor anunciou, a professora Minerva o tirou da minha cabeça normalmente. Os alunos da Sonserina batiam palmas ou quase todos. Levantei-me e me dirigi à mesa, onde me sentei perto de uma garota loira simpática._

_- Meu nome é Clarissa Maden! – Falou ela._

_- Prazer, sou Haillee! – sorri, Clarissa parecia uma pessoa legal._


	3. Cap 3: Novas brigas, novas amigas

Cap.3: Novas brigas, Novas amigas!

A seleção continuou normalmente. Clarissa e eu aplaudíamos sempre que alguém era selecionado para a Sonserina. Depois que acabou Dumbledore levantou e falou:

- Bom apetite!

De repente surgiram nos pratos deliciosas comidas. Eu peguei um prato e coloquei o que eu mais gostava: fish and chips. Eu também adoro chá!

Quase na metade do jantar Clarissa falou:

- Você não pareceu surpresa com a seleção.

- Realmente não fiquei. – falei olhando para ela.

- Por quê? – quis saber Clarissa.

- Eu já esperava isso. – ela pareceu espantada. – Entenda, eu conheço minha personalidade melhor do que aquele chapéu, então eu já esperava. – repeti.

- Eu não imaginava para que casa fosse ser mandada, mas pelo que falavam da Sonserina, pensei que fosse ser excluída. E eu estava certa. – comentou pensativa.

- Você é excluída? Como assim? Só porque você é uma sonserina? – Perguntei indignada.

- Não são todos, relaxa. Apenas uma parte, mas eu pensei que fossem as pessoas das outras casas não os sonserinos. – ela falou amuada.

- Por que eles fazem isso com você? – perguntei sussurrando. Não queria ninguém ouvindo nossa conversa.

Ela olhou em volta para ter certeza de que ninguém estava prestando atenção, e falou:

- Bem, os sonserinos são isso: traiçoeiros, - ela começou a enumerar com os dedos. – falsos e, a maioria, puro-sangue. Eu sou mestiça e não tenho nenhuma das outras características. Mas, claro, eu posso vir a ser traiçoeira quando necessário.

Eu sorri para ela.

- Gostei de você mais do que esperava. Não se preocupe agora você tem uma pessoa que não vai te excluir.

Ela sorriu e me abraçou amigavelmente.

O jantar terminou e eu comia torta de morango, quando o professor mal-educado se aproximou.

- Senhorita Evans, soube que a senhora ganhou uma detenção!- falou ele. Draco Malfoy e Pansy Parkinson estavam atrás dele. Draco sorria e Pansy estava com muita raiva.

- Sim, eu ganhei uma detenção professor! – falei tão desdenhosa quanto ele.

- Parece que a senhorita, não se importa com isso! – aquele desdém dele me irritava, mas eu sabia que ele estava me testando.

- Realmente, não importo em ganhar detenções desde que não sejam injustamente aplicadas. – falei sem emoção alguma, nem na voz nem na expressão.

Os olhos negros do professor me encaravam, olhando no fundo dos meus olhos. Eu sabia bem o que isso significava, minha avó me explicara que os bruxos podiam penetrar sua mente e ter acesso às suas lembranças, com isso eles conseguiam ter a informação que queriam. Minha avó usava legilimência comigo freqüentemente, para saber a verdade a respeito das pequenas confusões que eu criava dentro e fora da escola. Eu não levava desaforo para casa e as pessoas me provocavam com freqüência.

Minha avó também me ensinara oclumência e eu aprendi rapidamente. Mas não a usei, o professor devia saber toda a verdade. Pensei em tudo que aconteceu entre nós para que ficasse em "evidência".

Ele penetrou minha mente e a lembrança daquela tarde veio a minha mente. Desde o momento que ela foi rude comigo e tentou me atacar até eu atacá-la.

- Vejo que é realmente culpada, senhorita Evans! – Falou o professor. Draco Malfoy sorria juntamente com Pansy, atrás do professor.

- Exatamente. Mas acho que viu outras coisas professor, apenas peço que pense bem no que viu. – Tive a felicidade de vê-lo arquear as sobrancelhas.

- Senhor Malfoy, - falou virando-se – o senhor não deveria abusar de seus poderes. Espero que não o faça novamente. – O professor foi ríspido.

- Professor? – chamei quando ele estava se retirando.

- Sim?

- Qual será minha detenção?

- Encontre-me no final da nossa aula. – falou ele e se virou.

Malfoy estava tão irritado quanto Pansy.

Depois do jantar Dumbledore apresentou os professores e suas respectivas matérias e as regras escolares juntamente com os lugares proibidos. Descobri então que o nome do professor "mal-educado" era Severus Snape. Mas o que me chamou real atenção foi a professora de adivinhação, ela não parecia ser tão boa assim, principalmente por causa da aparência.

- Será que estamos no mesmo quarto? – perguntou Clarissa esperançosa.

- Espero que sim! – falei. Era verdade, a última coisa que eu queria era acabar no mesmo quarto que Pansy Parkinson. Isso não era seguro, pois causaria um grande duelo e claro que eu venceria!

Enquanto seguíamos para as masmorras percebi Malfoy e seu grupinho nos seguindo. Clarissa se assustou e eu sussurrei o mais baixo possível:

- Vá à minha frente e me encontre na porta da sala comunal.

Ela acenou entendendo e apressou os passos passando à minha frente. E o que eu esperava aconteceu: os amigos "armários" de Draco ficaram na minha frente fechando o caminha e me encurralando na parede, Malfoy e Parkinson se aproximaram juntamente com seu amigo lindo. Os "armários" deram as costas a nós quatro. Eu não estava com medo me sentia irritada e sentia a raiva começar a fluir perigosamente.

- Então você deve estar se achando, não é? – Falou Malfoy. – Fez os prof. Snape reclamar comigo na frente de todos. – ele estava com muita raiva. Interessante!

- Na verdade, eu não me "acho" eu sou ao contrário da sua namoradinha feiosa. E você deveria tomar mais cuidado com o que fala _Draco_! – falei o nome dele aos sussurros.

- Cale a boca sua vadia! – falou Pansy com muita raiva, mas um pouco e ela estaria aos berros e lançando feitiços para todo lado.

- Calma Pansy! – Falou o garoto lindo.

- Não me peça para ter calma Zabini! – Hum...

- Você vai se arrepender disso sangue-ruim! – falou Malfoy. Aquilo me ofendeu, eu não tinha nada contra nascidos trouxas, mas concordava que ser chamado assim era muito baixo. Meu sangue ferveu de ódio e eu não respondi por mim. Com um movimento rápido de braço, peguei Malfoy pela gola da camisa e o lancei contra a parede sem tirar as mãos dele, que ficou de olhos arregalados. Pansy se preparou para atacar, mas eu a chutei fortemente na barriga, fazendo-a cair no chão. Zabini me olhou assustado, mas eu não ia fazer nada contra ele.

- Agora, vamos esclarecer as coisas por aqui 1ª: Eu Não sou uma sangue-ruim e mesmo que fosse não gostaria de ser chamada assim. 2ª: - eu estava sussurrando tamanha era minha raiva. – Não me provoque ou eu transformarei você em um inseto esmagado.

Minha varinha estava no pescoço dele, enquanto eu falava Draco ficava com mais medo. Então eu decidi brincar um pouco com ele.

- 3°: - comecei a sussurrar no ouvido dele. – Você não deveria brincar com fogo Draquinho, pode acabar queimado. – dizendo isso o soltei, ele começou a tossir. Hum, eu não havia percebido que estava apertando o pescoço dele. Dei de ombros. Virei para Pansy que agora me encarava bufando e apertando o abdômen. Provavelmente sentido dor.

- Sabe querida você quer ser demais, mas acabou de encontrar alguém pior que você. Eu não tenho medo de brigar nem duelar.

Olhei para Zabini. Com certeza aquilo nunca tinha acontecido. Sorrindo dei as costas a eles enquanto os garotos-armários de Malfoy o levantavam, uma vez que eles ficaram tão nervosos que não fizeram nada.

Chegando na sala comunal encontrei uma Clarissa meio nervosa.

- O que eles fizeram com você, Haillee? – perguntou sussurrando.

- Tentaram me ameaçar, mas não conseguiram. Agora vamos para o quarto que eu posso falar mais abertamente.

Muitas pessoas me encaravam e eu não queria que eles soubessem de nada. Seguimos para o quarto que era decorado com as cores verde e prata, felizmente Clarissa e eu estávamos no mesmo quarto, onde só tinha duas garotas que eu não conhecia. Eu não poderia falar nada com elas ali, mas tirá-las de lá seria falta de educação, então eu resolvi me apresentar.

- Boa noite, meu nome é Haillee. – falei sorrindo simpaticamente.

A garota de cabelos negros e longos e pele de marfim olhou para mim e deu um meio sorriso.

- Olá, eu sou Alexis Summers.

A outra garota era ruiva e tinha belos olhos azuis e amendoados, ela parecia ser tão simpática quanto Alexis.

- Olá, eu sou Amber Smith!

- Desculpe a curiosidade, mas a sua saia é mais curta do que as outras? – Quis saber Alexis.

- Ah, sim, minha saia é mesmo mais curta. Eu não gosto de saias longas. - respondi. Era verdade, minha avó não gostava disso, mas eu só usava saias curtas. Aquela especialmente fui eu que encurtei. – Também pretendo perguntar ao diretor Dumbledore se é permitido usar meias calças diferentes.

- Como assim? – perguntou Amber.

- Sabe, meia calça xadrez, vermelha, roxa, amarela e talvez verde.

As três garotas me olharam espantadas como se eu fosse louca.

- O que foi? – perguntei indo me sentar na cama onde reconheci meus pertences.

- Sabe, não é comum alguém usar roupas assim. – falou Amber sorrindo.

- Então eu vim mesmo para revolucionar a história de Hogwarts.


	4. Cap 4: Aula de adivinhação

No dia seguinte acordei com meu despertador soando alto. Desliguei antes que acordasse mais alguém. Levantei e fui logo tomar banho. Depois disso pus o uniforme e as minhas meias pretas 7/8 e no lugar dos sapatos horríveis que tentaram me vender eu pus sapatilhas também pretas. Sai logo dali para poder falar com o diretor a respeito das minhas meias diferentes e se eu poderia usar sapatilhas e talvez até sapatos de salto.

Tive a sorte de não encontrar ninguém que causasse mais problemas para mim e encontrei o diretor quando estava à caminho da sua sala.

- Bom dia, Haillee. – falou ele.

- Bom dia, diretor. – respondi. – Eu queria mesmo falar com o senhor.

Ele me olhou como se não imaginasse o que pudesse vir a ser.

- Bom, é que eu queria perguntar se não teria problemas usar meias-calça diferentes do padrão. – falei normalmente.

- Diferentes?- quis saber ele arqueando as sombracelhas e me olhando com aqueles profundos olhos azuis.

- Sim, coloridas para ser mais exata. Eu gosto de usar meias-calça vermelhas, amarelas, verdes, xadrez, mas também uso rendadas e modelos desse tipo. – achei melhor não acrescentar que usava meias-calça arrastão. – Então eu queria saber se o senhor deixaria, já que é o diretor.

- Não acho que tem problemas ficará até mais divertido de se ver. – falou ele simpático.

– Gostaria de perguntar também se teria problemas eu usar sapatilhas no lugar dos sapatos padrão? – ele me olhou novamente.

- A senhorita é uma garota bem diferente, tem atitude e coragem suficiente para mostrar sua personalidade através de roupas. Gosto de atitude. Deixarei sim a senhorita usar sapatilhas, mas alguma pergunta a respeito das suas mudanças?

Fiquei feliz com o elogio. – Sim, diretor. Tem algum problema se eu usar sapatos com salto ou botas? – eu sabia que podia ser considerado exagero, mas eu tinha que tentar.

- Não senhorita Haillee, desde que use tudo o que me pediu com moderação.

- Obrigada, diretor. Bom dia! – eu virei e segui pelo corredor feliz da vida.

Depois disso voltei para a sala comunal sonserina e dei de cara com Malfoy. Ele parecia bem irritado, mas fingi não reparar nele, pois logo eu estaria arrasando com minhas meias. Não que eu seja o tipo de garota que faz de tudo para aparecer, longe disso, mas eu amo moda e meias-calça e botas são minhas paixões. Malfoy me olhou com raiva e eu olhei para ele com ironia. Atrevi-me a sussurrar enquanto ele passava ao meu lado.

- Ainda vai me olhar com outros olhos, Draco Malfoy.

Ele não teve reação só ficou parado, e eu saí de perto antes que pudesse ter alguma. Eu precisava descobrir quais as aulas do dia, mas ainda não tinha o horário, talvez só fosse recebê-lo mais tarde. Quando entrei no quarto Amber estava se penteando enquanto Clarissa ajeitava a saia.

- Bom dia! – cumprimentei-as.

- Bom dia, Haillee. – falou Amber. - Pensei que ia usar uma meia-calça verde limão.

Clarissa riu.

- Bom, primeiro eu fui perguntar ao diretor, e ele permitiu. – falei sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

- Você tá falando sério? – perguntou Clarissa.

- Você foi mesmo falar com o diretor Dumbledore? – dessa vez foi Amber.

- Sim, mas mudando de assunto, quando é que vão entregar os horários? – perguntei curiosa.

- Bom, a prof. McGonagall vai nos entregar hoje!

- Legal, eu estou mesmo curiosa com as aulas. – olhei em volta. – Onde está a Alexis?

- Ela está no banho, sempre deixamos a ser a última porque ela demora muito no banheiro. – Falou Amber revirando os olhos.

- Que bom que me avisaram, porque agora eu sei que não posso dar minha vez a ela. Vocês vão se maquiar? – perguntei curiosa, pois não queria chamar atenção por causa da minha mania de maquiagem com olhos super marcados de preto.

- Sim, nós vamos! – responderam as duas.

- Ótimo, vou fazer o mesmo.

Levantei da cama e abri o baú com as minhas coisas. Lá dentro estavam meus dois estojos de maquiagem. Eu os tirei de lá e coloquei na penteadeira para ser a primeira a fazer a maquiagem.

- Você usa tudo isso de maquiagem? – perguntou Clarissa boquiaberta.

- Claro que não Clarissa. Nesse estojo, - eu levantei o estojo azul. – estão os produtos para a pele, sabe, pó, blush, base, corretivo, filtro solar, hidratante facial, sombras, batom com filtro solar. E neste outro, - eu levantei o rosa. – estão as outras coisas, tipo delineador, rímel, lápis para olhos de cores diferentes e gloss.

- Tudo isso? – Disse Amber.

- Sim, tudo isso! – eu sorri.

- Por favor, Haillee, nos mostre o seu jeito de fazer sua maquiagem preferida. – Falou Clarissa e Amber concordou.

- Está bem! – falei e me voltei para o espelho. – Vou falar o passo-a-passo, está bem?

- Sim! – elas duas falaram e se aproximaram de mim.

- Ótimo. Primeiro tem que hidratar a pele, passando o hidrante ou o filtro solar. Hoje eu vou passar o filtro porque além de ter hidratante ele não deixa a pele oleosa.

- Hidratante deixa a pele oleosa? – perguntou Clarissa.

- Depende do seu tipo de pele. Para a minha pele tem que ser hidratante sem óleo e minha tia acabou comprando um que tem óleo. – respondi e passei o filtro solar. – Agora deixa secar direitinho. – depois que secou eu continuei. – Bom hoje eu não vou passar corretivo, porque estou sem olheira. Segundo: passe a base e espalhe bem com o pincel. Accio pincel para base. – convoquei o pincel que estava dentro do malão aberto. – Pronto! Agora eu passo o pó e começo a delinear meus olhos, primeiro com o lápis depois com a sombra...

Depois de 10 minutos minha maquiagem estava pronta, eu fiquei com os olhos pretos com lápis cinza na parte interna, lápis preto cremoso em todo o contorno dos olhos, sombra preta esfumada na pálpebra móvel e muito rímel. Nos lábios eu preenchi com gloss pêssego. As meninas amaram tudo e cada uma fez seu estilo de maquiagem, só que hidratando a pele.

Amber fez uma maquiagem bem leve com lápis de olhos marrom e batom coral. Clarissa usou meu delineador azul claro metálico e rosinha. Ambas usaram blush rosa claro. Eu preferi o blush pêssego.

Depois que terminamos, Alexis saiu do banho e nos elogiou de todas as formas possíveis. Ela também se maquiou, mas foi algo bem básico só lápis de olhos bege e gloss rosado.

- Vamos logo, eu estou com fome! – falou Alexis.

- Estávamos esperando você! – falou Amber revirando os olhos.

- Desculpe se demorei, mas vamos. – falou ela e estavam todas saindo quando eu chamei.

- Ei, teremos tempo de voltar para pegar as mochilas?

- Sim!

- Então tá!

Narrador pov.

Enquanto Haillee e suas amigas se dirigiam para o salão comunal, Draco Malfoy reagia com mau-humor às palavras desta.

- O que você tem Draquinho? – perguntou Pansy manhosa.

- Nada! – respondeu Draco rudemente, fazendo com que ela ficasse emburrada.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa Draco? – perguntou Zabini.

Draco não respondeu, mas olhou significativamente para Blaise e assentiu quase imperceptivelmente.

Foi nesse momento que Haillee e suas amigas entraram no salão comunal. Ela estava linda, com sua maquiagem forte, sua blusa apertada e sua saia mais curta que as comuns. Draco reparou nisso e também nas meias da garota.

"As meias dela não são completas!" pensou ele olhando o pouco que aparecia das coxas de Haillee.

As garotas chegaram à mesa da sonserina e para surpresa de Draco, Haillee sentou ao seu lado e a amiga dela Amber ao lado de Pansy.

- Parece delicioso! – comentou Clarissa que se encontrava ao lado de Amber.

- Concordo! – falou Alexis que estava ao lado de Haillee!

Draco olhava discretamente para baixo, para as coxas de Haillee que fingia não perceber nada. Decidindo provocá-lo!

Haille pov.

Hum, acho que o Draquinho quer mesmo brincar com fogo!

- Amber, eu adorei esse seu colar é lindo! – comentei cruzando as pernas fazendo com que a saia subisse mais um pouco.

Os olhos dele não saíam das minhas coxas!

- Obrigada!

- Senhorita Evans! – chamou a professora Minerva antes que eu pudesse continuar o diálogo e a provocação.

- Sim, professora?

- Aqui está o seu horário! Essas aulas aqui – ela indicou as matérias. – são de sua escolha, ou seja, a senhorita deverá escolher!

- Obrigada, professora! – respondi vendo que eu deveria escolher entre aritmancia, runas antigas, adivinhação, trato das criaturas mágicas e estudo dos trouxas.

- O que você vai escolher? – quis saber Alexis. Eu notei que Draco Malfoy ficou curioso.

- Runas antigas, adivinhação e trato das criaturas mágicas. Vocês fazem alguma dessas? – perguntei.

- Bom, eu curso runas antigas e trato das criaturas mágicas! – falou Clarissa.

- Já eu curso as três! – anunciou Amber sorrindo para mim. – Isso significa que estamos juntas nessas aulas também!

- Legal e você Alexis? – perguntei de novo.

- Eu curso Aritmancia e estudo dos trouxas! – falou ela amuada.

Depois disso voltamos a comer. Quando acabaram as meninas começaram a se levantar, mas antes que eu fizesse o mesmo inconscientemente comecei a ajeitar minha meia que estava enrolando e não notei que a mão de Draco Malfoy estava perto da minha perna. Ele a pôs na minha coxa e apertou. Eu parei o que fazia e me levantei sem dizer nem fazer nada. Por enquanto!

Depois de pegarmos as bolsas e as meninas pegarem seus horários, nos dirigimos para a primeira aula. Amber e eu tínhamos dois tempos de adivinhação. Seguimos juntas até a sala.

- Que cheiro horrível. – sussurrei para Amber quando entramos na sala. Ela apenas sorriu.

A professora de aparência estranha estava lá, sua sala tinha um cheiro doce de incenso e era escurecida pelas cortinas vermelhas.

- Bom dia queridos! – começou ela quando todos se acomodaram. – Hoje vocês formarão duplas e interpretarão os sonhos um do outro. Em cima das mesas está o oráculo dos sonhos para que vocês interpretem tudo corretamente.

- Isso estará nos NOM's? – perguntou Ronald. Ronal? Eu não tinha notado que ele estava ali, o Harry estava ao seu lado, mas a Hermione não estava em canto nenhum.

- Sim, filho! – respondeu ela.

Eu fiz dupla com Amber e comecei a interpretar o sonho que ela teve na última noite. Ao que parecia ela ganharia uma surpresa no fim da semana.

- Agora é a sua vez! – falou ela.

- Vamos logo com isso! – eu estava impaciente.

Eu contei a ela o sonho que tive a noite passada. Não era nada demais, só sonhei que lutava Kung Fu, algo normal, uma vez que eu havia crescido no Japão. Mas não era isso que dizia o livro.

- Professora poderia vir aqui? –chamou Amber.

- Sim, querida? – falou ela ao se aproximar. Nossa que roupas cafonas!

- isso está certo? – ela leu o papel onde Amber anotara meu sonho.

- Pelas barbas de Merlin! – falou a professora. – Que Merlin a proteja querida! – ela olhou para mim.

- O que diz aí?- perguntei tranqüila, pois não acreditava nela.

- Você terá uma morte muito dolorosa e próxima! – anunciou ela alto o sufuciente para que todos ali escutassem.

- Nossa que empolgante! – falei alto também.

- A senhorita deveria acreditar no que dizem os sonhos...- ela continuou a falar enquanto eu fingia que estava escutando. Quando olhei para meu lado esquerdo dei de cara com Draco rindo de mim.

- Inferno!


	5. Cap 5: Atuações

Draco Malfoy realmente gostava de me ver irritada ele ria da minha cara enquanto a professora passava seu sermão sobre acreditar no que dizem os sonhos!

Depois da aula finalmente acabar, Amber e eu fomos para a aula de feitiços do professor Flitiwick. Ele era bem pequeno, mas explicava muito bem. Lá encontramos Clarissa e Alexis, e sentamos atrás delas.

- Hoje vocês criarão pernas em uma xícara de chá. – ele demonstrou como fazer, mostrando o movimento com a varinha e o feitiço em si.

Era fácil, eu fui a primeira da turma a conseguir de primeira!

- Parabéns senhorita Evans! 10 pontos para sonserina. – anunciou o professor.

Todos os sonserinos com exceção de Pansy e Draco ficaram felizes.

- Agora vocês irão praticar em duplas formadas por mim.

Essa não foi uma boa noticia, as meninas me olharam com uma expressão que dizia: "Isso não vai dar certo!".

- Senhorita Summers e senhorita Maden. – ele começou a anunciar, eu vi como Alexis e Clarissa ficaram felizes em formar dupla. Eu estava torcendo para que acontecesse o mesmo comigo e Amber.

- Senhorita Evans e... – peloamordedeus com a Amber! – Senhor Malfoy!

Parece que hoje não é o meu dia!

- Senhorita Smith junte-se com a senhorita Parkinson. – anunciou o professor rapidamente e continuou formando duplas do outro lado da sala.

- Ele está ficando louco isso vai causar uma guerra entre alunos. – disse Clarissa.

- Eu sei. – falei e me voltei para Amber. – Se ela tentar alguma coisa contra você enfeitice-a! – sussurrei.

- Tudo bem! Faça o mesmo ou pior com o Malfoy!

- Claro!

Eu me levantei para trocar de lugar com Parkinson que saiu sorridente do lado de Draco. Isso não era um bom sinal!

Sentei-me na cadeira ao lado dele, que me olhou mal-humorado a principio, mas depois voltou a reparar nas minhas pernas sorrindo.

- Preste atenção na xícara Draquinho! – sussurrei com falsa doçura.

Ele se aproximou em resposta roçando a mão na minha coxa.

- Pare de alisar minha perna! – sussurrei grosseira. Mas ele não parou.

Então três coisas aconteceram ao mesmo tempo: 1- Ele pôs a mão na pouca pele da minha perna que não estava coberta pela meia, essa parte ficava perigosamente perto da minha intimidade. 2- eu me levantei num pulo e ele fez o mesmo. Graças a Merlin ninguém notou! 3- Com um movimento rápido minha varinha foi parar no pescoço dele!

Era uma cena estranha! Nós dois em pé. Ele com a mão na minha perna e eu com a varinha no pescoço dele.

- Tira sua mão da minha perna. – ordenei pressionando a varinha contra a pele alva de seu pescoço.

- Eu sei que você gosta! – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido e tirou a mão da minha coxa, mas só para colocá-la na parte de trás desta.

- Eu sei que você gosta! – ele repetiu.

Eu não pensei duas vezes, o acertei bem nas partes intimas.

Ele gemeu baixo e sentou com as mãos nas partes. E eu apenas me sentei como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Professor? – chamei com a voz docemente preocupada.

- Sim, senhorita Evans? – falou o professor em resposta.

- É que o meu colega não está se sentindo bem, na verdade eu não sei o que é, mas posso levá-lo à ala hospitalar se o senhor permitir. – falei olhando para baixo, ou melhor, para o professor.

- Senhor Malfoy, como se sente? – perguntou ao Draco.

- Dói! – foi só o que ele respondeu.

- Leve-o, por favor, senhorita!

- Claro professor!

Eu ajudei Draco a levantar e como uma aluna prestativa, passei a mão pela cintura dele e pus o braço dele no meu ombro.

Ao passar por Amber pisquei! Pansy me olhou com raiva, mas se ela tentasse algo Amber impediria.

Quando viramos o corredor ele parou e como tinha mais força que eu, me empurrou contra a parede e ficou me encarando raivosamente. Eu apenas ria dele.

- Qual é o seu problema? – sussurrou ele com a voz rouca por causa da dor.

- Ter que aturar você me assediando e sua namorada feiosa me subestimando. – falei como se estivesse comentando o clima.

- Ela não é minha namorada! – ele falou com raiva da minha falta de interesse.

Eu comecei a andar pelo corredor e ele vinha logos atrás de mim.

- Sabe, Draco você não parece o tipo de garoto que namoraria a Pansy. Ao que parece você gosta de exibir que é "melhor"! – falei abrindo aspas no ar. – Não entendo como pode deixar que esse tipo de coisa aconteça! Deve ser interessante para seus pais saber que mesmo sendo puro-sangue, ela não tem classe, elegância e, bem, nem beleza para falar a verdade.

- Minha vida não interessa a você! E escuta bem o que eu vou dizer: - ele me segurou grosseiramente pelo braço, apertando-o, enquanto me virava de todo jeito. – Eu não vou deixar barato o que você me fez!

- Bom, quanto a isso não se preocupe, pois eu adoro desafios. – falei sorrindo desafiadora. – Mas o que eu não entendo é essa sua mudança, pois numa hora você fica me assediando e na outra tenta me desafiar... Pus o dedo no queixo e fingi estar tentando entender

- Eu só queria brincar com você, mas você não serve nem para isso! – ele falou superior. Provavelmente achando que me ofendera.

- Cuidado com o que fala Malfoy! – consegui soltar meu braço e empurrá-lo contra a parede, ficando de frente pra ele. – Você devia ter cuidado com o que fala. – agora eu estava sussurrando no ouvido dele. – Pois você vai me desejar, vai querer me abraçar e me beijar, vai querer sentir minha pele como fez hoje. Você vai me querer e provavelmente não vai conseguir! – me afastei dele e comecei a voltar por onde viemos.

- Ah, não se preocupe que eu vou dizer ao professor que você foi se deitar por causa das dores. – falei por sobre o ombro. - Até porque não quero que a sonserina perca pontos por sua culpa, então tente fazer exatamente isso! – dessa vez eu fui embora, sem olhar para trás.

Narrador pov.

Draco ficou no corredor sem poder fazer o oposto do que Haillee dissera. Até porque ele se importa com os pontos que a sonserina ganha e perde. Então ele seguiu a direção que o levaria as masmorras.

Ao chegar lá disse a senha e seguiu para os dormitórios.

- Ela vai ter o que merece por se meter com um Malfoy. – disse Draco enquanto se preparava para um banho gelado.

Haillee pov.

É tão divertido ser desafiada!

- Haillee! – chamou Alexis.

- O que aconteceu quando você saiu da sala? – perguntou Clarissa quando chegou perto de mim.

- Conta tudo! – Exigiu Amber sem que eu pudesse falar.

- Claro! – respondi sorrindo. – Vamos seguindo que eu conto.

Começamos a andar e eu notei Pansy perto demais para que eu falasse tudo o que queria, então decidi falar o que _deveria_!

- Bom, eu não sei que o Malfoy estava sentindo, mas decidi que deveria ajudá-lo. – as meninas fizeram uma cara de quem não está acreditando. Então eu olhei bem nos olhos delas e joguei o cabelo, que estava sobre o ombro, para que elas olhassem na direção que meus olhos apontavam. Elas perceberam!

- Entendo! Você é do tipo que não quer a sonserina mal falada mesmo que não goste da pessoa? – perguntou Alexis entrando no teatro.

- Nem sempre, porque às vezes as pessoas merecem uma humilhaçãozinha pública só pra aprender o lugarzinho delas! – falei alto para que as pessoas que tinham se aproximado ouvissem e soubessem para quem eu estava falando.

- Isso é comigo, sangue-ruim? – Gritou Pansy de trás de mim.

- Vamos meninas, temos aula de transfiguração e eu não pretendo chegar atrasada na primeira aula da semana! – falei como se não a ouvisse.

- Volta aqui! - ela segurou meu cabelo e puxou. – O que você fez com o _meu_ Draquinho? – Credoo! Que voz aguda!

- Me solta sua idiota! – Nesse momento eu vi o professor Snape se aproximando, então comecei a atuar como ninguém. – Aaahhh! Socorro! Ajudem-me!

As meninas olharam para mim incrédulas e eu pisquei apenas para elas.

- Mas o que é isso? – perguntou o professor Snape gritando.

- Professor me ajude, por favor! – eu implorei.

- Solte-a senhorita Parkinson, agora! – ordenou ele.

Ela me soltou e eu cai de costas no chão, eu estava com muita raiva, então meus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas. Resolvi piorar a situação para a Pansy, é claro!

- Professor, eu nunca passei por uma humilhação dessas! – levantei de vez e comecei a dramatizar as coisas. – Estudei quatro anos no outro colégio e isso nunca aconteceu. Agora eu estou aqui na primeira semana de aula e passando vergonha na frente de todos os alunos! Isso é um absurdo. Eu exijo que ela seja punida!

- Senhorita Evans fique calma, por favor! – falou Snape como sempre.

Argh! Ele tinha que ser tão sem sentimentos?

- O que está havendo aqui? – falou uma voz feminina conhecida.

- Um absurdo! – cruzei os braços e fiz pose de ofendida.

- Senhorita Evans, conte o que houve? – Exigiu a professora Minerva.

- Bom, tudo começou quando eu ajudei o Draco Malfoy na aula de feitiços hoje, - fingi tentar me recompor. Estava ficando perfeito! – ele sentia dor e o professor me pediu para levá-lo à ala hospitalar, quando voltei à aula já tinha acabado e eu e minhas amigas estávamos conversando quando _ela_ – apontei para Pansy que estava parada como uma estátua tamanha era sua raiva. – puxou meu cabelo e começou a berrar comigo perguntando _o que eu fiz com o Draquinho dela_. – terminei de falar e a professora encarou Pansy e depois se voltou para Snape.

- Espero que resolva isso como deve Severus. – começou ela. – Pois nenhum aluno merece essa humilhação.

- Eu sei. – respondeu ele com raiva contida. – Senhorita Parkinson espero que pense bem no que fez na detenção que cumprirá ao longo da semana. E você senhorita Evans, cumprirá sua única detenção esta noite na minha sala.

- O que eu irei fazer? – perguntei como se já estivesse calma.

- Me ajudará com algumas porções! – ele virou e foi embora.

- Eu quero todos os alunos na sala de aula imediatamente. – falou Minerva.

Depois de sair de perto de Pansy cochichei para as meninas:

- Eu disse que ela merecia uma humilhação pública!

Nós rimos e fomos para a aula.


	6. Cap 6: Everytime we touch

Cap. 6: Everytime We Touch

- Eu não sabia que você atuava tão bem! – Comentou Clarissa enquanto nós quatro íamos almoçar.

- É necessário em certas _ocasiões_! – falei sorrindo. – Agora, eu acho mais seguro conversarmos em nosso quarto no fim do dia. O que vocês acham?

- Concordo totalmente! – falou Amber.

- É melhor assim mesmo, até porque se continuarem nos marcando vamos acabar ganhando detenções para todo o trimestre. – falou Alexis.

Todas concordaram e nós seguimos para almoçar.

O resto do dia passou rapidamente e logo estávamos todas de volta ao salão comunal para o jantar.

- Hum, torta de amora! – deliciou-se Clarissa sentando à mesa. – Você quer Amber?

- Claro, eu adoro torta de amora! – falou Amber sentando ao lado dela.

Alexis e eu sentamos de frente para elas e ao lado uma da outra.

- Você também é louca por torta de amora? – perguntei sorrindo e me servindo de frango, arroz e purê.

- Tenho alergia à amora, mas torta de maçã é a minha preferida. – Alexis respondeu sorrindo levemente.

Eu fiquei olhando-a nos olhos e percebi que ela escondia alguma coisa. Não usei legilimência, mas eu sempre fui muito boa em interpretar olhares e estes olhos castanhos médio tentavam disfarçar coisas.

- Haillee? – chamou uma voz me despertando.

- Sim? – respondi olhando para... Ah, Amber.

- Você vai se atrasar para a detenção se não comer logo.

- Claro! – Quanto tempo eu fiquei tentando interpretar aquele olhar cheio de mistérios tristes? Deixa pra lá!

Ela sorriu e voltou a comer e eu fiz o mesmo para não chegar atrasada. Até porque, não era uma boa idéia chegar atrasada numa detenção.

Quando eu já estava desfrutando a maravilhosa torta e o suco de abóbora, Alexis falou:

- Você viu ou notou algo nos meus olhos não é, Haillee?

Eu quase engasguei com o suco.

- Não penetrei sua mente se é o que está pensando, mas sei interpretar olhares e o seu esconde mistérios tristes. – respondi aos sussurros para que ninguém ouvisse e depois voltei há comer um pouco sem graça, pois não queria ser inconveniente.

- Quando eu conhecer você melhor descobrirei se você deve saber ou não. Mas algo me diz que você deve saber então só falta conhecer quem realmente é Haillee Evans. – ela sussurrou de volta sem realmente olhar para mim.

- Talvez não demore muito para você me conhecer com restrições, mas deve demorar em me conhecer sem elas, até porque eu não sou acostumada com desabafos. – falei lembrando do fato de que eu só desabafava algo com minha avó quando ela insistia, com minha tia era a mesma coisa.

- Nesse caso quando formos mesmo amigas e estivermos a sós, eu conto para você! – ela sorriu levemente, mas ficou fofinha daquele jeito.

- Acho melhor ganhar logo sua confiança para tentar espantar essa tristeza. – falei suavemente dando um meio sorriso.

- Você é uma ótima garota Haillee! – ela sorriu carinhosamente para mim. Este sorriso chegou aos seus olhos. Foi neste momento que eu percebi que Alexis era a minha mais nova amiga _de verdade._

Depois do jantar as meninas foram à biblioteca pegar livros para fazer uma tarefa de astronomia que deveria ser entregue na próxima aula. Eu segui para às masmorras para cumprir minha detenção.

Ao chegar lá bati na porta.

- Entre! – respondeu a voz desdenhosa de Severus Snape.

- Boa noite. – cumprimentei ao entrar. Ele respondeu com um menear de cabeça.

- Aqui está o material, quero que faça essa simples poção! – ele apontou para a mesa que estava mais próxima.

Notei que ele queria testar minha capacidade antes da aula, então eu faria o melhor.

O tempo passou rápido e logo eu fiz a poção que o Prof. Severus pediu, prestando bastante atenção nas instruções que estavam no quadro.

- Terminei! – anunciei sem expressar ansiedade nem nada do tipo.

- Coloque num frasco, rotule, me entregue e limpe o caldeirão! – ele ordenou.

Eu fiz tudo que ele pediu e logo entreguei o frasco. Ele avaliou e disse:

- Parece que os sonserinos são os únicos que sabem fazer poções. Diga-me senhorita Evans, que poção é essa que preparou?

Ele foi esperto, não colocou o nome no quadro, nem deu pistas, mas eu sabia qual era aquela poção, pois já havia a preparado.

- Esta é a poção do morto-vivo! – respondi simplesmente.

- Por que tem tanta certeza? – ele perguntou. É ele estava mesmo me testando.

- Bom, pelos ingredientes e o modo de preparo, a cor e também o cheiro. – falei. – Mas eu acho que deveriam colocar nos livros que amassar a vagem faz com que escorra mais seiva.

Quando eu disse isso o olhar dele mudou, ficou interessado no que eu havia falado. O professor Severus penetrou minha mente procurando algo que eu não sabia o que era, mas tinha a ver com o preparo da poção, pois eu vi as imagens de mim mesma preparando-a.

- Pode sair senhorita. – ele falou de supetão.

Eu saí rapidamente meio tonta por causa da invasão. Acho que ele pensou que eu filei de algum lugar o preparo da poção. Bom, agora ele sabe que eu sou ótima preparando poções e que eu, às vezes, sigo meus instintos. Na primeira vez que fiz esta poção percebi que todos da turma estavam tendo dificuldades em fazer o que dizia o livro, que era "cortar a vagem para extrair seiva", mas eu notei que seria difícil e decidi amassá-la. Deu certo.

Agora eu já estava na sala comunal da sonserina. Tinha só algumas pessoas, dentre elas Amber, Alexis e Clarissa. Todas sentadas fazendo a tarefa. Antes de me juntar a elas eu fui ao quarto para tomar banho e pegar minhas coisas.

Quando voltei estava usando uma roupa( bit . ly / T0Ou6p ) mais confortável. As meninas estavam num canto que ficava perto da escada do dormitório masculino.

- UAU! – exclamou Clarissa quando me sentei numa poltrona, de frente para ela.

- O que foi? – perguntei.

- Você está arrasando! – ela sorriu. Era por isso que eu gostava de Clarissa, ela era doce e simpática, alto-astral e pelo pouco que tempo que eu passei com ela, percebi que ela não mente para você.

- Obrigada! Mas eu estou usando um look básico, sempre usei roupas assim no outro colégio. Era bem comum alguma garota aparecer usando um vestido de seda que não fosse o uniforme. – falei lembrando que o outro colégio parecia um desfile de moda trouxa. Era muito legal, pois todo mundo se vestia no estilo casual clássico ou hip chic, tinha também boho chic. Eu estava sempre no rocker style.

- Então porque você mudou de colégio, se só o uniforme já é um luxo? – perguntou Amber.

- Minha tia se mudou e ficaria difícil estudar tão longe. Até porque eu não agüentava algumas garotas mimadas de lá. – falei lembrando quantas confusões eu tinha arrumado por causa delas. – Agora, vamos continuar.

Eu já sabia de boa parte do assunto só por prestar atenção na aula, então era só conferir o resto nos livros e fazer. Eram 8h30min quando eu comecei.

_**Uma hora depois...**_

-Que horas são? – perguntou Clarissa de repente.

- São 10h30min. – respondeu Amber. – Não é tão tarde!

- Eu já terminei! – anunciei pegando meu pergaminho, com exatos 45 cm preenchidos, e o coloquei na poltrona em que havia sentado para secar. Fiquei de pé.

- Eu também! – falou Alexis. – Vocês querem ajuda?

- Não precisa, mas fiquem aqui, por favor, só pra fazer companhia. – pediu Amber.

- É, por favor, fiquem! Não tem mais ninguém aqui. – falou Clarissa olhando em volta.

Era verdade não tinha mais ninguém na sala e o silêncio era enervante.

- Tem algum rádio aqui? – perguntei de repente.

- Sim, está ali perto da lareira. – respondeu Clarissa.

Ela voltou a escrever enquanto eu ia até o rádio. Chegando perto eu o liguei e sintonizei com a varinha em uma estação trouxa. Estava começando uma música que eu gosto muito, Everytime We Touch, da banda Cascada. Aumentei o volume para o médio e comecei a dançar.

Narrador pov.

Draco estava sem sono e decidiu ir à sala comunal pra sentar perto da lareira e relaxar. Ele andava estressado desde o ocorrido com Haillee, ele queria se vingar, mas para isso precisava esfriar a cabeça e pensar.

Ao chegar à metade da escada, ele ouviu uma música desconhecida e a viu.

Haillee estava dançando. Ela jogava os longos cabelos de um lado para o outro, enquanto sacudia corpo e quadris no ritmo da música.

Draco ficou parado na parte mais escura da escada para que ela não o visse. Ele a admirava, inconscientemente, dançar e cantar. Admirava também o movimento de seu corpo, ficou olhado as pernas nuas por causa dos shorts curtos que ela usava e o sorriso que exibia ao dançar. O corpo de Draco tinha vontade de fazer algo que só a parte mais profunda de sua mente identificou. Ele não sabia o que era.

Draco Malfoy era o tipo de garoto que gosta de sensualidade em uma mulher. Era por esse e outros motivos que ele não tinha nada com Pansy, ela não era sensual. Mas Haillee era e muito. Ele percebeu isso ao vê-la andar, mas neste caso era de propósito, mas agora enquanto ela dançava, a sensualidade era algo inconsciente.

No final da música ela girou e parou de frente para onde ele se escondia, mas não o viu. O olhar dela continha toda a sensualidade que uma mulher deveria ter e um pouco mais.

Sorrindo ela se virou e desligou o rádio, pegou um pergaminho enrolou e seguiu suas amigas para o dormitório. Draco fez o mesmo. Ao deitar na cama ele notou que estava mais relaxado do que conseguiria sentando em frente à lareira. Quando conseguiu dormir sonhou com uma linda garota de olhos verdes e cabelos castanhos, que dançava sem ter consciência do quanto era sensual ao fazer aquilo.

Alexis pov.

Haillee anunciou que havia acabado a atividade e colocou o pergaminho na poltrona em que estava sentada. Ela ficou em pé olhando para os lados até perguntar se tinha algum rádio ali, para depois ir perto da lareira sintonizá-lo em uma estação trouxa e começar a dançar uma música bem legal.

Ela dançava e cantava bem, conhecia toda a letra da música. Era algo bonito de se ver, pois ela sorriu de forma contagiante. Só em olhar eu fiquei com vontade de dançar também, mas minhas experiências inexistentes me impediam.

Seu corpo se movia no ritmo das batidas. Imagino que qualquer garoto que a visse dançar ficaria encantado e apaixonado pelo balanço ritmado dos seus quadris.

Os seus cabelos eram jogados de um lado para outro à medida que girava ou balançava a cabeça.

Não entendo o motivo, mas algo me dizia que seria ela a primeira a ouvir os meus segredos tristes. Eu gosto da Haillee, a personalidade dela é o oposto da minha. Sou muito tímida e em toda a minha vida tive medo de arriscar. Correr riscos nunca foi o meu forte.

Haillee Evans era uma garota desconhecida por sonserinos, principalmente por Pansy Parkinson, mas eu sabia quem eram os Evans, pois já havia estudado sobre ele em livros diversos.

A família Evans ficou famosa por serem contra Lord Voldemort. Isso causou muitos comentários, porém vários livros os tratam por serem "Sangues-puros influentes e nobres que defendiam os nascidos trouxas, trouxas e mestiços." São também uma família antiga e apesar de defenderem os "impuros", nenhum deles se casou com alguém que não tivesse linhagem. Apesar de que o único motivo é que os Evans casavam por amor e não por vantagens. Li uma entrevista com a avó da Haillee, a senhora Cecília Evans, onde ela dizia que casou com seu marido por amá-lo e que o conhecia há certo tempo. Quando foi perguntada se ela casaria com um trouxa, um nascido trouxa ou um mestiço, ela respondeu que " Se eu o amasse como amo meu marido, sim me casaria. Eu não me importo com isso, nem nenhum membro de minha família, se meu marido fosse um trouxa eu o amaria da mesma forma!"

A avó da Haillee era muito respeitada apesar de alguns discordarem das opiniões dela. A senhora Evans teve duas filhas: Elena, a tia da Haillee e Christine, a mãe da Haillee.

Christine era 5 anos mais velha que sua irmã. Quando esta casou aos 20 anos Elena tinha apenas 15. Haillee nasceu quando sua mãe tinha 25 anos, sua tia já tinha 20 e estava muito feliz. O mais interessante nesta nova família era o pai de Haillee.

Seu nome era Rudolf Lestrange, da famosa família Lestrange. Ele era o único que não apoiava Voldemort e por isso foi expulso de casa. Sua mãe queria deserdá-lo, mas isso não era possível uma vez que as leis diziam que depois do casamento ele teria sua herança.

Christine não se importava com seu sobrenome, mas seu marido sim. Então ela passou a ser Christine Evans Lestrange e Haillee ficou com o mesmo sobrenome.

Rudolf e Christine eram boas pessoas, mas foram brutalmente assassinados por Belatriz Lestrange e o próprio Lord das Trevas.

Haillee foi criada por sua avó e sua tia a partir daí. Deve ser difícil ser órfã aos 4 anos de idade.

A música acabou me trazendo de volta de meus devaneios sobre os Evans. Haillee riu e desligou o rádio para que todas nós fossemos dormir.

Haillee Evans Lestrange! Imagino o que irá acontecer quando todos souberem disso...


End file.
